Toshiro's Insane Saturday Night
by She Who Wears The Tainted Halo
Summary: Oh how could you do this? Toshiro has done the unthinkable. See what happens when Matsumoto sets the ice prince up on a blind date. And see what hardships happen along the way. Will there be broken hearts or will the chibi find love? Toshiro's POV


_**Toshiro's Insane Saturday Night**_

**Summary: Oh how could you do this? Toshiro was done the unthinkable. See what happens when the Matsumoto sets the ice prince up on a blind date. And see what hardships happen along the way to the white haired devil. Will there be a string of broken hearts in tow? Or will the chibi finally find true love?**

You ever have one of those days when you wake up perfectly fine, loving your life and thinking that nothing could possibly go wrong in this perfect, perfect world, but as the day goes on it comes all crashing down into millions and millions of pieces and you end up in some pretty awkward situations. In a sense, I got chased by several knife wielding members of P.E.T.A, had random fruit thrown at me by two angry fruit venders, and broke the heart of the only girl in the world who loves me for me. All because I agreed to that stupid, stupid blind date! And now I'm standing in the rain feeling pathetic and pitiful. Wondering if I'm better off dead or if I'm better off a quitter right now. Well, let's start this disastrous day from the beginning, shall we.

"Matsumoto," I say, "where are you taking me?" She had dragged me out of bed; blind folded me, and was pulling me along through the streets. I swear I'm going to kill this woman one day. Just not today. Since I can't see a damn thing.

"To your blind date of course," Rangiku said, smirking, I think. Can't really tell since I'm blind.

I stopped dead in my tracks. She kept pulling on my wrist, but this time I wasn't budging. I stammered, "B-Blind date? I never agreed to that. Now take this blind fold off so I can go home."

The strawberry blonde sighed and grudgingly removed the blind fold. Now that I was able to see I saw that we were in front of Fujimori's. Fujimori's, seriously? That's the most girly place in the world! It looks like a giant unicorn threw up. Wait, unicorn! Ugh… Just standing by this place is starting to affect me. Damn you, Fujimori's!

"Ano... Taicho," the older teen said interrupting my mental meltdown. "You did agree to it."

I gawked at her statement. Since when to I agree to random, blind dates? My cold turquoise eyes were shooting her an icy glare. "I did no such thing."

"Oh, contra, Taicho. You did agree to go on a blind date. See," She held up a piece of paper with my signature on it. "I even still have the contract you signed last month."

My eye started twitching, really bad. "W-what contract?" What has this women done? What have I've gotten myself into? And what the hell possessed me to sign that damn contract? Ah crap, she probably got me to sign it when Hisagi and Renji got me drunk. Damn those drunken idiots!

The weirdest thing happened. Matsumoto started laughing. I don't mean innocent giggle laughing you'd here from a sweet little girl. It was full on, insane, Jackal and Mr. Hyde evil cackling. I knew she had some twisted trick up her sleeve because she had that familiar mischievous glint in her eyes and she was really starting to sound like my cousin, Yachiru. Why must pure evil be in so many people? Especially women. Women with weird colored haired.

"The one you signed, silly," Rangiku giggled. I continued to stare in shock. I was about to speak before I was so rudely interrupted. "And don't even think of trying to get out of this one. Not even your famous death glare will work! Now the contract clearly states that if you decline the blind date, you will have to dye your hair pink for a year. Do you really want to have pink hair for a year, Taicho? Personally, I don't think that color would suit you that much because your hair always sticks up, your skin tone and your eye color. That would just be the worst combination ever. Plus you would be the laughing stock of the eleventh grade and the school."

Not the hair! Anything but the hair! It's my trademark. I'll look like a male version of Yachiru. "Alright. Alright. I'll do it. But who am I going on a date with?," I asked. Please don't be a crazy fangirl. Please don't be an insane fangirl. Please don't be an I-need-to-go-to-a-psychiatric-facility-and-I-am-psychoticly-in-love-with-you fangirl.

She pointed to the back of the room. "There she is. Your date is in booth twelve. She's the one with her menu up. Also make a good impression on her." Matsumoto pushed me towards my mystery date and ran out of Fujimori's. She must have a date with Gin or a hair appointment. Most likely a hair appointment.

"Ah. I've been expecting you." The mysterious girl put down her menu and it revealed Kurosaki Karin. She pounced and latched onto my arm like a starving leech. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap! I am so screwed! Not another fangirl. Especially this one. Kurosaki Karin is the president of my unwanted fan club. I swear I am gonna kill Matsumoto for this!

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Its Hitsugaya, Kurosaki, and get off me," I hissed harshly.

Then she called me a name I absolutely despise. "Demo _Toshiro-kun_, you should really call me by my first name," Karin whined, clutching tighter on my arm. God, this girl was practically humping my leg. Do you know how annoying it is to have a crazy fangirl whose face is caked in make up and is dressed in skimpy clothes to have a fetish that involves you? It sucks! It really, really sucks!

I finally detached her from my arm and said, "Let's get out of here and go to another restaurant. This one is just a little too pink."

Kurosaki batted her eyes at me in the most disgusting way. I really wanted to puke all over her shoes at that moment. "Anything for you, Toshiro-kun," she cooed. You know, would it kill someone to invent a spray that repels fangirls because I could really use that right now.

I ran out of that pink colored house of horrors and went over to my favorite burger joint. I don't know what I would do without Ichiban Burgers. It got me in and out of some hard times. "H-Hitsugaya. How's it going?," a familiar voice stumbles. I looked over my shoulder and saw my favorite, stuttering fry cook chilling behind the grill.

"Hey, Hanataru. I'm fine, but I just ran away from the crazy fangirl Matsumoto set me up with. I really should have never signed that damn contract."

He stammers, as usual, "W-well that's unfortunate."

"Can you up set me up with usual?"

"H-hai. C-coming right up." Hanataru should really work on that stuttering problem of his. I wonder how it all started. Well I guess it can't be helped since he is practically afraid of his own shadow. Wait let me rephrase that. He _is_ afraid of his own shadow. Anyway, I was about to sink my teeth into that juicy burger when my unwanted date strolls in.

"Toshiro-kun," she cried. The frequency of her voice really hurts my ears. "I have been looking all over for you." Dammit, I swear this girl must have me under the radar. "Now come on. There is a nice _vegan _restaurant just up the street." Karin started dragging me out of Ichiban Burgers. V-vegan? No. No! God, why? Why me?

Yamada yelled, "O-oi! W-whose gonna pay for this?"

"Um… just put it on my tab. I promise I'll pay you back!," I said quickly. Thank god I grabbed my burger before being forced to leave.

A voice from the back shouts, "Hanataru that is coming out of your paycheck!"

"Y-yes boss…" _'M-miyagi-san is soooooooo cruel.'_

After being dragged about three blocks we finally made it to the vegan restaurant that Karin had talked so much about. It was a lot like Fujimori's except for vegan fangirls. Well this is just great. I get stuck with a chick that has absolutely no protein in her diet. No wonder she looks like an anorthic in slutty clothes. She walked up to the counter and ordered tofu. Tofu! I am a man. And real men eat meat! Not Stinky Tofu. We simply cannot- and I mean cannot, survive without pork, chicken, beef and ham. What the hell is tofu even made out of anyway? I took one whiff of it and chunked in the trash can. There is no way in hell I'm eating that. Instead I took a bite out of my juicy burger. Ah… sweet bliss… sweet… sweet… burger… bliss…

That was a terrible decision. Next thing I know I'm getting yelled out by this weird hippie with a shirt that said 'Sacrificing Animals Is Worst Then Human Sacrifice'. "Hey! He's eating meat!" All I did was shrug my shoulders carelessly, in indifference, and then all the other vegan hippies turned and sent me death glares. They had their cutting knives ready in hand to strike. They had the intent to kill in their eyes which is surprising since they won't eat anything that has been killed or been labored to make food. My eyes flickered back in and forth in both shock and- even though I hate to admit it, a little bit of fear. Then this chick with an 'Animals Have Rights Too' t-shirt cried, "GET THE ALBINO KID!" Now I'm currently being chased by crazy P.E.T.A. members. I had really picked a bad day to want a good Ichiban burger. Had I had known they had been in there I would have never ever brought my burger with me. Then to make the situation even worse I yelled, "I Am Not Albino, You Tofu Eating Dumbasses!" Oh-uh. That made them even more pissed off.

Kurosaki yelled through the double doors of the restaurant, "Toshiro-kun! Come back."

"HELL NO!" I yelled over my shoulder. I continued run for my life when I spotted my childhood friend carrying groceries a few yards in front of me. I couldn't take anymore distractions. If I do I might just end up in a celery incrusted grave. That's right. You heard me. Celery. Incrusted. Grave! So I ran right past Hinamori without saying a single word. She also dropped her bags at the same time. Today is **not **on of my better days. Yes, it was rude of me not to stop and help her, but I really do not wanna die today. So you see I had to make a very tough choice.

She couched down and slowly picked up her smashed food. "Mou Shiro-chan. What was that for?"

"Gomen, Hinamori, but I really have to go. And stop calling me that, Meshuden." I picked up the pace and turned the corner before she could say another word.

Momo gathered the pieces of the broken watermelon and threw it in the trash. _'You have forgotten. Haven't you, ne Hitsugaya-kun?' _Her heart ached to see him go. Leaving what was really important behind.

"Keiko onee-chan," said the little girl that was tugging on the end of the older girl's shirt.

She looked down at her little sis. "Nada Mayu?"

The little girl asked, "Don't you think we should help that girl over there? That boy with white hair made her drop her stuff and he didn't even help her pick it up. That was rude and mean. He's a Meany. A big, rude, Meany."

The older girl sighed, knowing that she was gonna get an ear full from her mother for leaving the stand again. "Alright Mayu. It has been a while since I caused some mischief. Now hurry up and go put some hard fruit in the bag. We've got a score to settle with that little, white haired punk."

"Hai onee-chan!" Mayu said dutifully.

I ran into a dark alley to escape the killer vegans. I panted heavily trying to catch my breath. My back was pressed up against the wall hoping that they would not notice me in this lonesome alley. A sad way to die would be dying at the hands of killer vegans. I would be the laughing stock of all funerals. Plus, my friends would never forgive me if I died such a pitiful, pathetic death. After a few minutes went by I poked my head out and saw that the knife wielding members of P.E.T.A. were no where in sight. I let out a sigh of relief and started to walk calmly down the street. Maybe things were actually going to get better from now on.

I was horribly wrong. As I'm walking down the street a small, round object hits me square in the back of my head. I wince while clutching the back of my head. When I look behind me there's no one around. And when I looked on the ground I saw a heavily bruised avocado. It's like I'm in a creepy ghost town. I decide to continue walking on and act like that avocado never hit me. After five minutes I get hit in the back with a pear. Again, I look around and see no one, but in the distance I could faintly hear someone cursing harshly, "Dammit!" Okay, why there fruit throwing ninjas on this street? And why do they hate me so much? And just what the hell did I do to them to make them hate me? When another random fruit was thrown at me, I had had it. That was the last straw. I yelled, "Alright you fruit throwing idiots, show yourselves!"

"G-gomenasai onii-san," a timid, but frighten voice said. I looked over to a stack of crates where the little girl was hiding. She looked no older than five years old. Just why was she out here in this abandoned street by herself when it was getting dark?

I crouched down to her level and said softly, "Were you the one that was throwing fruit at me?"

The little girl shook her head. "Iye. That was Keiko onee-chan. I just came along to watch. Gomen onii-chan."

"Its fine. Just stop apologizing. It wasn't your fault." The small child let out a yawn and rubbed her tired eyes. After seeing that she was sleepy I lifted up her on to my back and began walking down the street.

"My name's Funai Mayu. What's your name, onii-chan?"

I answered, "Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Hit-su-ga-ya To-shi-ro," Mayu said slowly. "You sure have a long name, Shiro onii-chan."

"Shiro?," I questioned. Great now I have two cute girls calling me that. Wait, Hinamori is not cute! Disregard my first statement completely.

"Hai. Your surname is too long, Shiro onii-chan."

I sighed lightly, "Yeah, I seem to get that a lot."

Then she asked a question that I've heard at least a million times. "Is that your real hair color and eye color?" I just knew this question was coming up.

"Yes, Mayu. My hair and eyes are natural." She made I face that said 'I really doubt it.'

"Are you an albino?"

"No. If I were an albino I would have pale skin and probably red eyes, but as you can see my skin is pretty tan and I have turquoise colored eyes."

"It doesn't look like it." See what I mean.

I sighed again and shook my head, knowing I couldn't reason with the little girl. So I decided to change the subject. "Oi Mayu, why was your sister throwing fruit at me in the first place."

"Well onee-chan and I saw you knock down that girl's stuff and you didn't help her pick it up. That was very rude. Keiko onee-san told me to go get the fruit. How come you didn't help that girl, baka Shiro onii-chan? She seemed to know you and seemed to know her." Great… karma has come back to bite me in the ass.

Did a five year old really just call me stupid? "Well that's a waste of good fruit. You see, the reason why I did not help-" I was cut off when it started raining. Stupid rain. Anyway I started running back to the spot where I bumped into Hinamori earlier. We were cold, but at least shielded from the rain.

Two familiar voices called out, "Mayu-chan!"

She ran towards the two older women. "Keiko onee-chan. Ocasan." The older woman gathered the little girl up in her arms into a tight hug. Just about smothering her too.

"Baka Mayu. You should have never gone with Keiko in the first place," her mother scolded lightly while glaring at her eldest child. Keiko just stuck her tongue out at her mother in retaliation. "I don't know what I would do if I had lost you."

"Gomen Ocasan, but if it was not for Shiro onii-chan I would still be there." She gave me a sweet little smile to show her gratitude.

They said in unison, "Shiro?"

"Um... I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro," I said slowly.

Then she looked back up me. "Arigato Shiro onii-chan."

"Arigato Hitsugaya-san," Keiko and Funai-san said gratefully.

"Your welcome." After I said that I started to walk home in the pouring rain. I really wished I had brought an umbrella. And a jacket since it is kind of cold tonight.

I guess I could count myself lucky since my house is only two and a halve blocks away. That's probably the only good thing that's happened to me all day. As I'm waking up the steps to my apartment I see that the lights are on. I just figured that Momo got scared again because I see lighting and she has a copy of my key. The only reason why she has a key is because she's a big crybaby bed wetter. Especially since its storming now. That is the one and only reason. Not any other what so ever. I blow a strand of wet hair out my face and push the key into the door. As soon as I open the door I get tackled by a fangirl in a playboy bunny suit. And you want to know who this playboy bunny suit wearing fangirl is. It was my worst nightmare, the president of my fan club, and my extremely unwanted date. It was Kurosaki Karin. And the next thing I know she's got her disgusting tongue in my mouth down my throat. In. My. Mouth! And even when I thought my day could not get any worse, _she_ was standing in the doorway.

Hinamori manages to choke out. "T-T-toshiro… N-naze…" My eyes flicker over to her when she called me the name I haven't heard in years. Tears had run down her cheeks and even more were threatening to fall. Momo could stand the site of it any longer. The feeling of hurt, anger, and betrayal stabbed her in the heart. With her head held down and tears glistening in the corners of her eyes, she ran out into the night and the pouring rain.

I let out a curse. "Dammit! Hina-" Then I roughly pushed the female Kurosaki off of me. As soon as I got up she latched on toy legs. "Kurosaki," I growled. "Let me go."

"Demo, Toshiro-kun, I did this so we could be together," Karin repulsively gushed.

My mood had plummeted into the fiery depths of hell. I vilely hissed, "Kurosaki, I will **Never Ever** like you. Not in this lifetime or the next. You're just another pathetic bitch in slutty clothes trying to my _clearly unwanted_ attention. Just what the hell is wrong with you woman? And how the {colorful word} did you get in my house?"

"Demo-" Before another revolting word could come out of her mouth I decided to knock her out. A grabbed her by the hair and dragged her seven doors down to a friend's house. I knocked on his down to see if he was up.

Out came the drowsy, dreamy, yet not as lethargic as he appears Yamada Hanataru, lightly rubbing his sleepy brown eyes. He had on a light blue, button down pajama shirt with animated dancing onigari on it and dark blue stripped pants to match. Yamada let out a small yawn and finally looked to see who was standing outside. "H-Hitsugaya…" He slowly scanned me. Hanataru saw that I was standing in the rain, soaking wet, and dragging an unconscious chick by her hair. _Oh my god. He killed Kurosaki-san sister! _Now he absolutely freaking out. "Is she- did you… Ah shit, I'll go get the shovel." Wow. I have never heard him curse before. And without his usual stutter.

I exclaimed, "Hanataru she's not dead! All I did was knock her out because she attacked me, shoved her tongue in my mouth, made Hinamori cry and made her think that I was in love with this crazy fangirl. I just need you to call Kurosaki and tell him to come and pick up his psycho sister. Now I need to go find Momo. She could be anywhere in this damn storm." I handed Karin to Yamada and he set her gently on his couch.

Then he handed me his jacket. "H-here. Y-you are gonna need this if you're going out into on of the w-worst storms of the year."

"Thanks, for everything. This will forever be the worst day of my of life." I say while sliding on the jacket. I wish Yamada had an umbrella to give me, but he did break it three weeks ago. _No, the worst day of your life will be when Hinamori-san goes into labor and you're there with her, Yamada thought._

As I'm bounding down the steps he says slyly, "H-hey… you called her Momo."

"Shut up," I yelled over my shoulder. Then I ran off into the night in search of her.

Momo panted heavily as she dashed down the road. Tears blurred her vision, so she couldn't actually see where she was going. When Hinamori stopped to catch her breath she noticed that she was deep in the forest and by a river. It wasn't just any river though. It was the Ryu's River {A/N: Don't make fun of the river's name! It was the best I could come up with}. But it was not just any river. It was the place where they first met. It was also the day she save his life.

**Flashback:**

_Eight year old Hinamori Momo was taking her usual walk through the woods. She came here a lot to pick flowers for her grandmother when she got sick. And which she got sick a lot, especially during this time of the year. She quickly rubbed her arms when I rush of autumn wind suddenly came her way. While Hinamori walked she started to sing a song her mother always sang to her to cheer her up when she way feeling down._

_Layin' here, dreamin'_

_Staring at the ceiling_

_Wastin' my day away_

_The world's flying by our window outside_

_But hey baby that's okay_

_This feels so right _

_It can't be wrong, so far…_

_Cause I can see where you wanna want to go_

_Baby I'll do anything_

_So if you wanna go_

_Baby let's go_

_If you wanna rock_

_I'm ready to roll_

_If you wanna so… oh… down…_

_We can slow down together_

_When the sweet peach finished she realized that she had all the way to Ryu's River. She greeted delightfully, "Konbawa Hyorinmaru."{Yes, Hyorinmaru is the spirit/ guardian person of the river.} She saw the usual crystal blue water with several brown, green and orange leaves scattered; floating lightly on the surface. Only to be gently shifted by the calming autumn breeze. Momo got down on her hands and knees to get a better look. She saw that there was something white was sticking up above the surface. Hinamori rubbed her tiny fingers against it. She gasped, "S-sugoi! It's like silk." The sweet peach looked even farther past the surface and that the white thing was hair from the unconscious boy in the water. With wide eyes, Momo immediately dived into the freezing water, grabbed him by his shoulders and quickly pulled him out the water. She hiked the small boy up on her back and hurried home. The sweet peach swore that she could faintly hear him murmur "Naze". _

_Hinamori yelled through the door, "Tadaima Oba-chan!" In response she got only silence. Momo laid the white haired boy on the couch. When she ran past the kitchen she saw a note taped to the fridge._

_Dear Momo,_

_I went out to get some medicine for my terrible cough. _

_I will also be visiting an old friend of mine for a while today, so don't wait up if I come home late._

_Behave yourself and make sure you stay out of trouble._

_Love Ba-chan_

_P.S. There's some sliced watermelon in the fridge if you get hungry._

"_Uh-oh," she started. "With Oba-chan gone, its gonna be hard to help him." _

_Her eyes flicked over to the boy on her couch when she heard him let out a nasty cough. Momo ran over to him, put her hand on his fore head and saw that he running a high fever. 'Well I guess the best way to warm him up would be to get him out of those wet clothes…', she thought. A small pink blush had crept up to her cheeks. Momo shook her head furiously to erase the impure thoughts that suddenly popped up in her head. Hinamori ran to her grandmother's room to room to grab the only thing that was left by her grandfather, which was a dark blue yukata. 'Hmm, it's a little big, but I think it will fit him just fine.' She quickly slipped off his shirt and saw that he had some severe bruising along him arms and abdomen. "I wonder what happened to Shiro-chan?," she thought out loud. "When I guess that's a good thing to call him since he has white hair." Hinamori stripped off the rest of his clothes {A/N: Not his underwear, you perverts.} slipped him in the yukata and covered him in a blanket. Then she ran and placed a wet towel in his fore head. 'I hope he wakes up soon.' Momo sat by his side before slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep. _

_Two bright turquoise eyes suddenly fluttered open. He slowly studied his surroundings and saw that he was no longer in the forest. 'What the hell happened to me?', he thought. 'Oh that's right…' His memory slowly came back to him. He remembered getting beaten the hell out of him by the Kitamura brothers and being dragged into Tobiume's Forest. But rest was a blank. Now he at some random house in a dark blue yukata. Shiro-chan looked to his right and saw his halve dry, halve wet clothes neatly folded on a coffee table. When he looked to his left and saw a sleeping girl sitting by his side. Her head resting lightly in the palm of her hand. Why hadn't he noticed her sooner? The white haired boy poked the girl and asked, "Who are you and why am I here?" _

"_Ah, Gomen," the sweet peach yawned. " I'm Hinamori Momo. I brought you here because I found you knocked out in the Ryu's River. I'm glad Hyorinmaru was merciful because bad people usually get swept away by the current. But I guess you're a good person since you didn't get swept away." She gave a small, sweet smile._

_With his head held down the white haired boy asked, "Naze? Why did you help me?"_

_Hinamori looked at him in confusion. "Eh?"_

_Toshiro slammed his fists on the table in front of him thus startling the sweet peach. "Naze? Why did you help? I'm a damned orphan! Everyone here hates me. You should have just let me drown!" He grabbed her roughly by her shoulders and started to shake her. "Tell me why!"_

_Tears of fear had crept into the corners of Momo's eyes. "G-gomenasai. I-I didn't w-want to watch s-someone else… __**die**__." She buried her face in her hands and started to cry as the memories of her late mother flooded back. Hitsugaya just stared in wonder at the crying girl beside him. _

"_Oi… stop crying. Please. I'm… sorry…," he trailed off with his turquoise eyes down casted. The white haired boy hated to see a girl cry, especially one that actually showed him kindness. He even said please! A word that he has not used in over four years. Unfortunately his plea was unheard and muffled by the sweet peach's sobs. _

_Then Toshiro did something he had thought he would never do in his entire life. Something so foreign that he did not even know he had such an emotion to show. Especially to show too just anyone. Hitsugaya was suddenly embracing this girl. Holding her in his arms and trying to comfort her. Toshiro said in a tone so soft that even surprised him himself while lightly rubbing her back, "Its okay. Its okay. Everything is gonna be alright. I'm sorry if I brought up something painful. And I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." Hinamori's head gently rested in the hollow of Hitsugaya's neck as he continued to ease her pain._

_Momo murmured softly, barely audible to anyone's but his ears, "Gomen it's just that Ocasan died five years ago and it's really hard to remember her sometimes. I didn't want anyone else to die when I could have done something." Her hot tears continued to hit Toshiro's skin as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around him. Searching for that same comfort she had not felt in so years. _

_Her actions first startled the white haired devil, but his gaze soon softens. Knowing that everyone needs someone to lean on every once and a while. Hitsugaya said without even thinking, "I guess were both orphans, ne Momo."_

_Hinamori mumbled lightly, "Gomen… ano… ano…"_

"_Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya Toshiro."_

"_Gomen Shiro-chan…" the sweet peach trailed off. Soon her hot tears ceased and the white haired devil realized that she had drifted off once again. 'Shiro-chan? I just hope that doesn't stick as a nickname.' Hitsugaya gently rose up when two small hands had clutched onto his yukata even tighter. "Don't go," Hinamori pleaded. When Toshiro looked back at her he saw that great deal of pain she was in. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she had the most begging look in her what was once warm and caring brown eyes. He couldn't say no. He couldn't just walk away and leave the crying girl all by herself. She was so fragile and delicate. He was afraid that if he left she would shatter like a piece of glass. _

"_I'll stay," Toshiro complied and wrapped his arms around her small form once again._

"_Arigato Toshiro…"_

**End of Flashback:**

Momo shook her head furiously as the memories slowly came back to her. Her swirling thoughts clouded her judgment. Hinamori didn't know what to think. "Baka Momo," the sweet peach said to herself. She tried so desperately to wipe away her tears but it was no use. No matter how hard she tried her tears just kept coming. "Naze? Why can't stop crying? Baka Hitsugaya-kun! I wish- I wish- I wish I had never met him!," she screamed. Hinamori buried head in her knees. _'Souka… so that's why he forgot… He's finally found someone. I should be happy for Hitsugaya-kun, but then why am I such a mess?' _

I let out a small curse, "Dammit, where the hell could she have gone? Hinamori! Oi Hinamori!" Did I mention that I'm shouting her name all over town? Anyway soon I find myself in Tobiume's Forest. Man I haven't been here in like almost nine or ten years. Not since the Kitamura brothers used to beat me up… Ah crap! How the hell could I forget? Today's the day Hinamori and I met. My ears perk up when I heard someone yell. When I run towards where I heard the scream, I finally her. My little Meshuden Momo.

"Hinamori," I yell as I approached her. "You shouldn't have run off like that. I was really worried-"

Then the sweet peach suddenly shouts, "Bakayaro! You don't think I've forgotten that quickly, have you? Just leave me alone and never come back. I never want to speak to you again!" Hinamori had turned her back on me completely and started slowly tread away from me.

I knew I couldn't just let her walk away since this was all my damn fault. When I grabbed her wrist she stopped dead in her tracks, but the bad thing was that she would not look at me. "Let me go, Hitsugaya," the sweet peach said harshly. Dammit, I really messed up this time. She really hates me now.

I start, "Hinamori, will you please just listen to me. I never meant for any on this to-"

"I said, 'Let Me Go, Hitsugaya," Momo said once again and roughly pulling her wrist away. Her pace quickens and was soon she was running along the raging rapids of the Ryu's River with me trying to catch up to her. Really Hyorinmaru? You pick the absolute worst time to reflect our emotions with the river.

As I'm sort of having my mental meltdown I here Momo yelled, "Shiro-chan!" I look over and see that she fell in and was being quickly dragged off with the current. The sweet peach was gasping for air as flailed within the current.

"Dammit!" Now I'm racing to get to her. It seems the closer I get the farther she is. I finally get close enough to grab her hand. When she starts to slip I tighten my grip around tiny hand. Finally, I pull her out of the river. "Momo…" I start to trail off. I gather her shaking form up in arms and pull into a loving embrace.

Hinamori stammers, "G-gomenasai, Toshiro." She has shivering so badly that the slightest rush of autumn would threaten to freeze her over completely. That just made hold her even tighter.

"Baka Meshuden Momo," I whisper. "I don't know what I would if do if I lost you. I love you to much to loose you."

A small gasp escaped her. "Demo… What about Karin." Her big brown eyes were strained, waiting for the truth to be told.

"Karin? She's just another stupid fangirl that just wants my attention. Besides I only have eyes for one girl and that's you." Then she kissed me. Momo became that second girl I kissed and the last one.

**A/N: Ah yes I'm not dead. I just haven't posted anything in a while. Anyway please review. **


End file.
